


The End Of A Nightmare

by Mommy_cat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_cat/pseuds/Mommy_cat
Summary: What happens when a depressed and abused male gets stuck with the host club. Will he ever get out of this nightmare or will this nightmare be his life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Hosts??

**Author's Note:**

> Beware this is my first ever published fanfiction. So it might not be as smooth or as well written as other fanfiction. I promise that my writing skills will get better as chapter goes on.
> 
> This fanfiction is mainly based on the anime. 

Along the halls a boy who from afar you could see dint belong there. with his black hoodie covering his black hair, big brown eyes hidden from others. Kouki Yoshihiro, a new student who got in with an arts scholarship, he stood out like a sore thumb in the hallways filled with students wearing perfect uniforms but he didn't seem to mind the attention. Kouki opened every door he could to find his friend ,who promised to meet after school. 

_Damn it haruhi, where are you??_.he cursed his friend while closing yet another door to an empty room.He continued roaming through the halls ,stopping informant of an abandon music room according to the map. _this is the last one,if she isn't here i'm going home._ he then opened the room unaware of what awaits him.

As Kouki pushed the door open , he heard something crash on the floor.

***SMASH***

* * *

“Eight million yen?!?!” Haruhi exclaimed from her position on the floor

“how many thousands are there in a million…” she said with a dumbfounded expression

“there’s 8000 thousand in a million Haru-chan, I thought you would know that since you are the honor student and all” all heads turned to the door where Kouki just came in.

Ignoring the stares from the hosts, Kouki made a beeline towards haruhi.

“I looked for you everywhere Haru-chan” the male whined pulling the brunette from the floor 

“who are you mister??” Kouki only got to open his mouth when.

“Kouki Yoshihiro, male ,17 arts scholarship student, class 2-A ” Kyoya stated earning a blank stare from Kouki.

"he's in our class?? why didn't i notice him"Tamaki looked shocked at the reveal 

"then maybe you should have paid more attention to class, instead of playing with girls. Suoh-san"

"What happened, did they do something to you haru-chan??" he looked at the pieces of ceramic on the floor

***After all the explaining and stuff***

"you did it now haru-chan" Kouki laughed at haruhi while messing up her hair.

“well what should we do Tamaki?” kyoya said looking at a piece of the vase he picked from the floor.

“there’s a famous saying. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body”. _where did all the flowers come from is he hiding them in his clothes or something._

“prostitution?? i'll be glad to please you if you pay me enough" Kouki holds up tamaki's chin with his finger. _he doesn't't look that bad_. Tamaki's face turned pale deprived of all colors. But he quickly snapped back

"that's not what i meant!!!" he slapped Kouki's hand away

“from now on you are going to be the host club’s dog” he pointed to Kouki and Haruhi

“soo you want us to be your bitch” Kouki continued 

Tamaki made a sound like he was chocking on something

Kouki the felt a pair of hand holding his shoulders , a pair of twins now each standing beside him " **we like you. can we keep him??** ” the two ginger head grins at him

"yeah... no" Kouki pushed them away

"what are you even doing here!!??" Tamaki demanded from Kouki

"Haru-chan here promised to meet me after school, but it looks like she got sidetracked "

"I'm sorry Kouki-senpai"

“no worries “he shrugged. 

“Now back to the main topic ,why don’t I help??” he looks toward kyoya. _he seems to be the man in charge_

 _"_ I don't see any reason to decline" _just what is he writing on that death note of his_

“no!! you don’t have to Kouki-senpai. It’s my fault i'll handle it” Haruhi said shaking her head and hands.

“but I want to” he smiled towards the girl “we commoners have to stick together don’t we “ A smirk plastered on his face ” besides it sounds like fun”. _Whats the worse that could happen_

Kouki turned to the hosts “so what kind of club is this??”.

* * *

"Man i didn't even knew that this school has a host club" Kouki and haruhi were walking back from their first errand. "it seems different from the usual host club i know... less alcohol and stuff" he got a smack form haruhi. "of course its different its still in school"

“you know you didn’t have to do this right” changing the topic.

“I know, but I want to. They seem like a fun bunch to be around” ruffling haruhi's hair.

“I cant believe they mistook you for a guy. hahahaha well i guess that outfit doesn't help” . Haruhi gave him a blank look “I don’t really care actually.to me it doesn’t matter what gender I am, I’m still me” Kouki gave a hmm as a reply.

When we got back to the music room, I was actually surprised to see how many girls there were.“they are quite popular aren’t they” looking at the girls swooning over Tamaki. Ignoring the girls she handed Tamaki the bag of things we bought.

“wait a minute, what is this?” he asked looking questionably at the instant coffee in his hand

“it’s coffee” 

“I’ve never seen this brand before, is it the brand that's already ground?” Tamaki asked looking suspiciously at the box of coffee

“its instant coffee…??” Kouki questioned his sanity

Tamaki and the guest began making a fuss over the coffee,Kouki took a step back letting Haruhi handle the madness. _well i'm not going to get involve in this_

Tamaki asked or more like ordered Haruhi to make the ‘commoner’s’ coffee made a snicker come out of Kouki. "damn rich people" Haruhi cursing at him. ‘well what do you know, Haruhi does have an attitude albeit not much but still’ Kouki silently agreeing with her.

Kouki spotted a redhead glaring daggers at Haruhi,who was making coffee for Tamaki. He walked just near enough to be in an ear shot.

“oh, Tamaki. you don’t have to drink that just because he bought it. You’ll get a stomach ache from it.” _someone sounds like a bitch_

Haruhi who heard her glanced at her ‘ignore her’ Kouki mouthed at her. giving a nod she continued to attend to Tamaki

“you’re not going to join them miss??” Kouki said with his charming smile 

Instead of answering she just turned to me and gave me a glare and if looks could kill I would be 7 foot under by now. _Damn shes harsh_.he backed off, turning his focus to Tamaki who asked is a girl would drink it from his mouth _now that’s just wrong and disgusting_ his face turned sour, _no one would want that._ Kouki expecting Tamaki to be turned down, but was proven wrong when the girl said that she would drink it and all the girls begin to sequel excitedly. _meh i've seen worse._ Koukiwalked away from the horrid scene.

he walked pass the twins table where the twins were doing they're brotherly act, making the girls scream. _how is incest even popular isn't it taboo or something_

“what are they soo excited about” Kouki gave an involuntary jump “don’t scare me like that Haru-chan~” hands to his chest “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to; I just don’t get what their so excited about” she said with a monotone voice. “people will like what they want Haru-chan” Kouki laugh at her grimaced face

"now come on Haru-chan let’s not keep the girls waiting" taking the try of coffee from her arms.

* * *

“sorry I’m late” Honey just came in on Mori’s shoulder looking like he just woke up from a nap. _fuck he’s adorable for a 3 rd year_ honey rolls in the girls’ lap making them squeal and blush. _Mori's not bad either_

“is he really a 3rd year student” Haruhi asks looking at them.

“honey-senpai may seem young and childish but he is a prodigy” Kyoya walked toward them

“I’m sure he is “the continued to observe the cute boy. _That's the haninozuka heir alright_

“And then Mori-senpai allure is his silent and strong disposition” he explained.

_ooohhh he’s coming_

“Haru-chan!!~” he sang as he jumped on Haruhi and spun her around

“Haru-chan, Kou-chan wanna have some cake with me”

_He called me Kou-chan!?? I LOVE IT!!!_

“No, I don’t really like sweets… “said the dizzy Haruhi

“maybe later Honey-senpai” _i cant handle his cuteness right now_

“then would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?!?” holding out Usa-chan

“I’m not really into bunnies” making him pout _Damn haru-chan blunt much_

“you’re saying you don’t like Usa-chan” 

Kouki's heart dropped looking at his dejected face _i have to do something_

“it’s sooo cute just like you honey-senpai” he said looking at the bunny while nudging haruhi

“well I guess it is kind of cute”

_THE BUNNY IS BLUSHING!!!_

honey’s face looked like something lighted up _oh he noticed ,this is going to be good_

“take good care of him OK!!” he went off back to his table 

“our club’s policy is to utilize everyone’s individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests” kyoya explained fluently eyes still on honey.

“by the way Tamaki is our number one, AKA the king. His request rate is 70%".

 _Whoaaaaahhh_ “seriously him?!?!?” Kouki stared at Tamaki’s table where the girls are all focusing on whatever Tamaki is saying _he is something_

“what has the world become”

“now in order to pay your 8 million debt you two will become the club’s dog until you graduate, oh I’m sorry our errand boys” he said with an evil smirk on his face and making Haruhi freeze up “you two can try to run away but just so you know my family owns a private police force of 100 officers , by the way do you two have a passport” Kouki sweat dropped. _he lives up to the ootori name no doubt about it_

“there there Haru-chan I’m here with you” Kouki pets her head comforting her. _its not like i can go anywhere in the first place_

“you guys are going to have to try harder to pay of that debt my little nerds” Tamaki suddenly came and blew into Kouki's ear which made him shiver and jump away.

“please don’t do that Tamaki” he said holding Haruhi shielding her from Tamaki. _what is wrong with him_

“you both need a makeover or no girls are going to look twice at you”

“yeah well I’m not trying to get girls to look at me” Haruhi plainly said to Tamaki

“yeah same” I continued. _I'm not into girls in the first place_

“are you kidding me it’s the most important thing you have to learn to be a gentleman” he pulled out a rose out of nowhere. “to please the ladies like I do “he said with a wink

 _Fuck why am I blushing, noo stop_ Kouki slapped his face “I just don’t think it’s all that important” he said trying to hide his blush

“yeah, why should we care about appearances and label anyway. I mean what really matters is what on the inside right” she said staring straight at Tamaki “I don’t even understand why you need a place like this”

_ooohhh my sweet Haruhi, if there were more people like you the world would definitely be a better place_

“it’s a cruel reality isn’t it, its not often that god creates a perfect person like moi beautiful both inside and out” flowers blossoming around him out of nowhere. _seriously where are the roses coming from_

While Tamaki continued rambling about beauty Haruhi seems to be thinking about something

“what’s wrong Haru-chan??” Kouki bended to her height

“there’s a word that describes people like him but I can’t seem to think of anything”

“Arrogant??”

“no”

“selfish??”

“insane??”

“not quite”

“troublesome??”

“a pain in the neck??”

“no there’s something that fits him perfectly”

_Hmmmmm Tamaki is……._

“oh, I know- “

“ **obnoxious”** theysaid together which sent Tamaki to go sulk in a corner. _Wow that really got to him huh_

The twins suddenly appeared one on either side calling them heroes. _they really do look alike reminds me of Daiki and Taichi._

they continued to watch tamaki, _wait is he growing mushrooms there??_

“I’m sorry senpai… your lesson did strike a small chord with me, I guess”

“well not me” Kouki smiled at the sulking grown ass man growing mushrooms in the corner of the room

Surprisingly the moping man slowly got up and…. spun around with a charismatic smile

“Haruhi run… Ill give you some time” Kouki whispered which went ignored

“really, it did? Let me teach you more! ~”

“boy he got over that quick”

“oww Haru-chan that hurts” looking at haruhi who jabbed his gut.

“boss” Hikaru said. 

“call me king” woah his ego is over the roof.

“you can teach them all the basics of hosting” 

“but they’re not going to get far with the ladies if he doesn’t look the part you know” Kaoru continued “they’re not exactly host club material but” he turned to Haruhi “maybe if we took of his glasses it would help” as he said that he pulled of Haruhi’s glasses revealing big brown beautiful eyes.

“wow Haruhi your eyes are soo beautiful” awed at her eyes

Then Tamaki snapped his fingers,” Hikaru! Kaoru!”

“ **yes boss** ” the twin grabbed haruhi and Kouki towards the changing room. _wait why am i included_

The twins gave them clothes and began striping haruhi when they froze. Kouki pulled the frozen twins away from haruhi and threw them outside “wait outside!!”.

“now Haru-chan lets get change shall we.” he said walking to her

“but Kouki, you’re….” 

“ah no worries Haru-chan, you know I’m gay” not getting any reaction “yeah that doesn’t change anything does it… how about I change first and then i'll leave you here, sounds ok??” to which he earned a nod

“If you need any help don’t be shy to ask Haru-chan~~” Haruhi pushed Kouki outside after he finished changing.

When I went out all the host were out there waiting for us. Tamaki instantly jumped on me and spun me around

“Tamaki put me dowwwwwnnn” I said my whole world spinning

“you look dashing!!” he putts me down and rubbed his cheek on mine

“wow Kouki you actually look good” said twin A

“what’s that suppose to mean!!” I snapped at him, cheek still against Tamaki making me look less of a threat. _well i do look good in this._ Kouki's hair licked back revealing his eyes, clothes fit just right in his lean and muscular body

“are you sure we can keep this Tamaki??” he pushed tamaki away and straighten up his outfit

“yeah senpai this seems expensive, are you sure we can keep this??” Haruhi came out.

“damn Haru-chan you look even better than me” Kouki pulled Tamaki who was hugging the light out of Haruhi away from her

“Haru-chan, Kou-chan you guys look soo cute~~”

“if we had known that’s how you really look”

“we would have helped you sooner”  
“who knows maybe they’ll draw in some customers”

“that’s just what I was thinking” _yeah right Tamaki, as if._

“our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today you two are an official member of the host club” he points his finger to them 

“if you two each can get 100 customers to request your services then, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt”

“a host???” Haruhi said dejectedly. _hosts huh, i thought i was finally leaving that behind_

“c’mon Haru-chan it doesn’t sound that bad” arms on haruhi's shoulder “besides with how we look we’ll be done in no time” _well no harm in some fun once in a while_


	2. A Girl??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally here~~  
> Shout out to GreenhouseNurse for commenting and the kudos. I appreciate it very much.  
> Enjoy~!

“soo tell me Kouki you’re here with an art scholarship, aren’t you?”

“yeah, that means your drawing must be amazing”

“can you show us some Kouki??”

_Its been awhile since I've done this,lets hope its goes well_

“well I wouldn’t say amazing, but yeah I’m pretty awesome at it” Kouki said giving a long mastered smile at the girls, _looks like i still have it._ kouki grinned inwardly looking at the blushing girls.

“ why did you join the host club Kouki?” asked one of the girls, hearing haruhi who is at the table beside them talking about her family.

‘oh, I know just the story. thanks, Haru-chan’ Kouki smiled at the girls

“well, because I didn’t want Haruhi to feel alone you know” Kouki glanced at Haruhi

“That's soo thoughtful of you Kouki”

“yeah he’s like a little brother to me so I have to be there for him” _more like a sister_

“do you have a little brother Kouki?”

“yeah I do. I have two mischievous pair of twins who are 10 and an adorable angle-like little sister who is 8”

“really?!! Do you have a picture of them??”

“you guys wanna see” Kouki said with a grin

The girls all simultaneously nodded

Kouki got his phone out and showed them a few pictures. _I love taking pictures of them they're just soo cute~~_

“who is that” pointing at a man with shining silver hair holding up a pair of twins.

_Shit_. Kouki’s smile faltered a bit but goes unnoticed by his guests “he’s my big brother, I don’t like to talk about him much. We don’t have the best of relationships, he changed when our mother died. But he’s good with the brats, so I tolerate him” Kouki said with a sad smile _I have to tolerate him_

“we’re so sorry Kouki” the girls said tears in their eyes

Kouki begins to panic “no worries girls “he said giving them each a piece of tissue “c’mon now don’t cry, you wouldn’t want to smudge your make-up.” Kouki wiped a way a tear on a girl’s cheek that made all of them blush and squeal. His guests are now captivated by Kouki’s charm.

“umm, so Kouki?”

“is it ok if- “

“we request you again tomorrow?”

Kouki gave them a dazzling smile “it would be my honor if you do my princesses” stealing a glance a Haruhi he saw the girls asking the same thing. When Kouki caught Haruhi’s eyes he gave Haruhi a wink which was returned with a big smile. This just made the girls scream louder. _we got this in the bag haru-chan._

From a table a few feet away were Tamaki and the twins just staring at Haruhi.” how are they soo popular?”

“they’re both naturals” kyoya responded pushing his glasses up

“ **no training needed** ” the twins said crouched down behind a couch.

“have you forgotten about me”

Tamaki focused his attention back to his guests “nonsense princess, I’m just worried about our new hosts”

The redhead gave a dry laugh “well that’s obvious, Tamaki”

“well I am training them to be a gentleman like me. Their actions will reflect onto me as the president” Tamaki snapped his finger “Haruhi, Kouki come here for a minute please”

They both excused themselves, _what does he want now_ and walked over to Tamaki.

“id like you to meet my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji” Tamaki gestured to the redhead sitting beside him.

_oh, it’s the redhead with the attitude, well let’s just make this quick_ .with a glance towards Haruhi they both spoke up at once

“ **it’s a pleasure to meet you, miss** “

Tamaki jumped on them, but Kouki somehow managed to doge just in time. Which leaves Haruhi. Haruhi struggled against his vice grip, attempting to get out of his hold but to no avail. _Thank you for your sacrificial haru-chan your bravery will never be forgotten._ Tamaki continued to squeezed the poor girl. Out of the side of eye she saw honey and mori sitting not to far way. “mori-senpai help!”

Kouki watched as Haruhi was lifted out of Tamaki’s arm and into the air. _ooh he knows_

“come on Haruhi, let daddy give you a big hug!”

“I’ve already got one, I don’t need another one.” She walked away from him leaving Tamaki and Kouki.

Tamaki then turned to Kouki and made grabby actions with his hand “come to daddy Kouki!”

A flash of fear appeared in Kouki’s eyes but it quickly disappears as fast as it came “no way in hell!” Kouki walked away from the pouting blond _Its just tamaki.... just Tamaki_

* * *

"huh what happened to my bag"

Haruhi stood next to a big window next to Kouki. When they looked outside, they saw Haruhi’s bag outside in the fountain. " I guess they’re bullies everywhere huh Haru-chan” Kouki turned to Haruhi. I _bet that redhead bitch did this_ “no worries ill help you out” Haruhi gave him a small smile “thanks Kouki”

They both hurriedly went outside, once at the stairs they met a certain redhead .” oh you two again,I bet you two love having Tamaki giving you both that makeover and fawning all over you. It’s useless though. Both of you will always be a second-class citizen” she almost snarled at them.

“Haru-chan how about you go on first, i'll catch up to you later” Kouki said not looking at Haruhi. when she was about to protest “Go Haruhi” Kouki has never used her name before. Haruhi went down the stairs not saying a word and didn't look back.

“you know miss, for a princess you can be quite the bitch, and I’m not sure if Tamaki would like that if he were to know” Kouki stared directly at Ayanokoji . “you wouldn’t dare”. she snapped back

“Oh, I would. I don’t take lightly to people who bothers my friends. You better watch your back princess" making her face pale. "is that a threat?!!" kouki gave a sinister smile " oh i wouldn't call it a threat, more like a friendly reminder" with one last look Kouki made his way down the stairs. After a few steps Kouki was pushed from behind making him tumble down the stairs. Not expecting the push Kouki wasn’t able to brace himself _Shit this is going to hurt_

*THUD!*

“kou-chan!!”

Mori and honey who were walking back from the toilet They both quickly came to help.

“fuck. I didn’t think she would do this” Kouki mumbled to himself “thanks honey-senpai, mori-senpai” he tried to get up but flinched _damn i twisted my ankle "_ can you help me up mori-senpai?? _"_ the stoic male silently pulled him up.

“ **What happened!? Who did this!? Did someone push you**!??” the once cute and lovely honey was gone and was switched with a dark and scary one. Kouki was actually scared when he looked at honey, who looked like he was a predator ready to maim its prey.

“it’s nothing honey-senpai, I just tripped” Kouki said with a small smile trying to calm down his senpai.

“but kou-chan yo-! “

“Mitsukuni” said the tall stoic man instantly calming honey

“I’m totally fine senpai. Its just a little fall, but i seem to have twisted my ankle a bit" the small senpai teared up. “you have to be careful kou-chan!!” said the crying boy tears running down his face

“I will senpai” patting his head“thanks Mori-senpai” looking up at the male whose holding him up.

“we need to get you to kyo-chan” honey said back to his cute adorable self “Takashi!” and with that Kouki was swept off his feet and carried bride style by the tall man with honey on the shoulders.

“mori-senpai put me down!!” Kouki said. A blush creeping on his face. He tried to resist but was stopped when mori stared down at him, his eyes held a hint of concern that made Kouki still in his senpai’s arms.

When they arrived at the music room mori kicked the door opened making the three occupants in the rooms jump.

“kyo-chan” yelled honey who jumped off mori’s shoulder and quickly ran off to find the Ootori.

“oh my, what happened”Kyoya closed his laptop and made his way to the trio

* * *

After Kouki had been looked at, then came the questions.

“ **what happened**??” asked the twins

“I fell down the stairs” Kouki said looking at his bandaged leg. _I sure_ _hope this heals fast._

“well thankfully you got off with only a sprained ankle and nothing else” kyoya said, closing the medical kit

“he was pus- “

“Where is Tamaki??” Kouki asked cutting honey off

* * *

“Aaahh that’s not gonna end well” Kouki said watching Ayanokoji and Haruhi sitting at the same table. “what was that kou-chan??” asked honey who is eating cake In front of him “nothing honey-senpai” Kouki said smiling at the small blond.

“Kou-chan would- “

**“AAAHH!!! NO HARUHI LEAVE ME ALONE!! SOMEONE HELP ME HARUHI JUST ATTACKED ME!!”**

All attention was at Haruhi’s table that was now turned over with Haruhi laying on top of Ayanokoji.

**“SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING, TEACH THIS COMMONER A LESSON!!”**

Kouki got up and was about to go there but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Making him unable to move.

“Mori-senpai??”

***SPLASH!***

Kouki could only watch as Haruhi and Ayanokoji was drenched in water by the twins.

As Tamaki lifted the redhead to her feet Ayanokoji began crying at Tamaki.

“do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me. Get rid of him!!” Tamaki merely stroked her hair "I’m disappointed in you princess. You were the one who threw his bag into the pond, didn’t you? But that wasn’t enough, you even pushed Kouki down the stairs injuring him!.”

Ayanokoji’s eyes grew wide “you don’t know that. Do you have any proof that I did?! How could you even say that?!!?” 

“you know you’re a beautiful girl but you aren’t classy enough to be our guest. No guest of ours would harm another person and if there’s one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man”

_wha-what??how??...._ Kouki glanced at kyoya who gave him a knowing smirk. _Dammit kyoya._

“but why,tamaki?You Idiot!” Ayanokoji cried and ran out of the room.

After all is said and done. Haruhi went to change her clothes.

* * *

“haruhi?... you're a girl”

“biologically speaking, yeah” haruhi came out of the dressing room wearing ouran’s infamous yellow dress

to say the least **TAMAKI.FREAKED.OUT**

“Listen senpai, I don’t really care if people see me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion its more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are” she stated

Which freaked him out **MORE**.

“nice one haru-chan” kouki said giving her a thumbs up.

“I have to say senpai you were pretty cool earlier” haruhi complimented tamaki who currently has a massive blush on his face and sounded like he was having a seizure.

“now I could be wrong ,but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here” kyoya commented.

“you know I will just call everyone dude and bro now” witch earned a laugh from kouki

“That’s my haru-chan !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading until the end, I will reveal more about Kouki Yoshihiro as this fanfiction progresses.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes be it in my grammar,spelling or any typos please point it out.
> 
> Also if you happen to have any writing tips I would be soo thankful if you could comment or message me. I am new to this and will accept any Constructive criticisms and/or opinions. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time~~


	3. The Job Of A Host

*DING DING*

Haruhi quickly walked towards the club room" They are going to hound me if I late" someone ran pass him "c'mon Haruhi we're late!!" Kouki yelled not looking back "I'm coming!"

"you should exercise more haru-chan" Kouki said to the panting girl beside him. "shut up senpai" After catching her breath she opened the door.

"where...is this" 

"Uwaahhh they really went all out on this" 

The music room turned into a tropical forest. With big trees, small tress and wild animals. _the perks of being rich, I guess._

_"_ Haruhi, Kouki senpai you're late~~" All the host were wearing little to no clothes. _Fuck this is not good for my heart._

"According to my calendar it's still early April" Ignoring the Toucan on her head

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense! why else would we have this perfect cooling and heating system" Kouki decided to just tune out the rest of Tamaki's rambling.

"Ne kyoya how you get all these animals here" He turned to kyoya   
"with money anything is possible" He answer firmly 

***The Host Club Is Now Open***

"The guests seem more riled up than usual" Haruhi said looking at the twins table.

" A little moderate exposure is popular" Kyoya replied while writing god knows what on his note book 

"Yeah... define moderate" Kouki sighed wearing his own costume prepared by the twins. The costume was only a skirt like saroong leaving his upper body bare. _It' a good thing the old man wasn't home yesterday._

"I assume this was your idea Kyoya??"

"the club's policies are all laid out by Tamaki, But I did find the opportunity to slip a Bali brochure on his desk" He smiled innocently. _This was definitely your idea_

* * *

" **Kyaa!! Kouki-Kun, you look amazing in that outfit** " the girls were going crazy looking at Kouki

"Thanks girls, but it was a bit of a hassle to put on" He put his finger on one of the girls chin "it would have been a lot easier if you were to help me wouldn't it my princess" he put his finger down only to grab her hand "That is, if you won't mind helping me"

**"KYAA!!!! WE WOULD LOVE TO KOUKI-KUN!!!!"** the girls all had hearts in their eyes, some even had a little nose bleed.

"Are you going to the party kouki-kun??" _Party??? never mind i'll ask kyoya later, let's just go along with it._

_"_ I wouldn't miss it for the world" he gave his signature princely smile.

***After club ends***

The hosts were all gathered around a table except for tamaki, who is sulking in his corner eating 'commoners' ramen as Hikaru calls it.

"why is he soo upset anyways?" Kouki asked 

"He shouldn't be surprise, she's had that illness for a while now, hasn't she? Kyoya said typing away on his laptop.

_Illness??_

_"_ she's sick?" haruhi asked, worried for the young customer.

"The host-hoping-disease" Hikaru started

"AKA never the same host twice" Kaoru finished

_Aahhh that makes more sense_ "So Tamaki is upset because Haruhi is her new favorite" Kouki stated, side eyeing tamaki. "he's ridiculous"

"Shut Up!" He got up and yelled at us "That's not the reason!!"

"I'm at my limit Haruhi! You have to start dressing like a girl!" He began passing 

"Huuh??" _Here he goes again._

_"_ I dont get why you're soo popular with the girls when you yourself are one!!" It looked as if he was having a mental breakdown of sorts.

"you just answered your own question dumbass " Kouki deadpanned

"we are the only ones who knows the truth!!"He screamed at the hosts, mainly haruhi.

"Yeah, she opted out of gym class" Hikaru stated

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no one can tell" Kaoru added

Suddenly Tamaki dragged out a chest out of nowhere, and dug through some stuff only to take out a big frame "Daddy... daddy... daddy wants you to go back to the way you were" _Woah that's a large picture...where did he even get that.._

"dont go pulling out my picture without asking first!!" Haruhi furiously yelled at Tamaki.

"Damn you really cut a lot off huh Haru-chan" Kouki said looking at the picture of Haruhi with long hair

"the more i look at this picture ,the more amazed i am... how did you turn out like that" Hikaru said referring her look one the first day they met.

"Before school started some kid in my neighborhood got gum stuck in my hair, and it was a pain to get out so i just decided to cut it all off.I dont care if i look like a dude you know."She explained

"You didn't have to cut it that short you know" _Then, i'm sure things would have been much more different_

"Girls should not refer to themselves as a dude!!" Yelled Tamaki

"Mommy! Haruhi's using those dirty words again!!" He cried to 'Mommy'

"I'm sorry ... Mommy??" _I'm pretty sure he's not referring to me ._ Kouki gave a questioning look to the other hosts.

"Who exactly is mommy..??"Kaoru asked 

"Based on the club position, i'm assuming its me" Kyoya said not looking the littlest bit annoyed.

"Mommy huh" Kouki teased only to get an icy stared from the said mommy.

"Look i dont get what the fuss is about.I can pay of my debt more easily as a host rather than an errand boy" She stated.

"By the way, do you have any experience in formal dancing, Haruhi, Kouki?" Hikaru asked changing the subject. _Formal dancing???_

"Well i do, i'm not sure about haruhi though" _._

"Umm no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota right..."

"A refined gentleman must know how to dance. if you want to live the life of a host that badly, you have to show us how far you're willing to go" Tamaki said, suddenly stopped crying. "I order you to master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party.If you fail then i will demote you back to errand boy!"

_Its a good thing I already learnt it years ago..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than i would like but I will make up for it in the next one. 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes be it in my grammar,spelling or any typos please point it out.
> 
> Also if you happen to have any writing tips I would be soo thankful if you could comment or message me. I am new to this and will accept any Constructive criticisms and/or opinions. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time~~


	4. The Dance Party

"Nee Kouki-kun, do you know how to dance in a formal party??" Miyako , a hostess in the Bunny Hole asked. 

They are 5 people in the changing room including Kouki. Bunny Hole was closing for the day and all the workers are getting ready to go home.

"huh WHY?"Kouki asked sitting on one of the chairs waiting for Miyako to finish. Kouki was used to this routine having done it for almost two years. It was really embarrassing at first but the women are all like family to him by now.

"The event for next week requires you to dance, so if you don't know how one of us are going to have to teach you how" Kirimi, another hostess hugged him from the back making him lean back unconsciously.

Kouki gave a shocked face "But i thought i could be excluded from that,I don't think the customers would want to dance with me anyways" 

"Ohh but that's where you're wrong, you see both men and women customers were excited when we said that you would be joining the party"Miyako stated, a large smile on her face.

"soo we have to make sure you know how to lead and follow, so you can dance with both genders" Kirimi added laughing softly.

Kouki could only sigh "Fine.."

* * *

"I cant believe you know how to dance" Hikaru said arms on his brother's shoulder

"yeah its not normal for a commoner to know how to dance" Kaoru added.

**"No offence"**

"yeah none taken" Kouki answer not blinking at the obvious insult.

"I had to learn how to for my job" _if you could count that as a job._

"Anyways, what is wrong with him now" Kouki said referring to Tamaki who is sulking in the window corner.

**"Yeah, why so gloomy boss"**

" I bet he wanted to be the one to teach haruhi how to dance" Hikaru said

"I think you're right Hikaru, but he's way too tall to stand in as a women"Added Kaoru

* * *

"My little lambs who have gathered here tonight,Ouran host club bids you a fond welcome to this party" Tamaki announce, ending it with a very formal bow. _Thank god they told me a week in advance...it was a pain getting that bastard to babysit_. Kouki thought, looking somberly at the audience of girls in the hall. 

Kyoya cleared his throat, and addressed the audience."We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your hearts content, as you dance with the host club members. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen.The reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king"

"Good luck mu darlings~~" making the girls go wild.

Beside kouki stood Haruhi, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere **but** here.

"C'mon haruhi liven up" Kouki pats her shoulder 

**"Yeah, your enthusiasm is too low"** The twins said

Haruhi sighed, shrugging off kouki's hand "I'm just not used too this, I've only been to the festivals nearby"

"You probably cant call that a dance party" Kyoya added 

"I don't understand how you look used to this kouki-senpai" haruhi asked turning to kouki.

"aaahhh... well I had a job that often hosts parties like this" He answered fidgeting a little obviously unconformable, which got a few eyebrows rose.But before anyone could speak up "This looks like fun! I'm sure they have plenty of Delicious foods to try" Hoping haruhi would take the bait.

"You guys have food??" She asked eyes widening oblivious to the small tension in the air 

"Yes, we have quite the spread" Kyoya stated giving kouki a look that clearly says 'This is not over'

Kouki just ignored the look. _Damn , now he's gonna do what he does best. knowing anything and everything about everyone...fuck i hope he wont say anything to the others._

"with fancy tuna??"Haruhi spoke up

All heads now turn to her. They all begun smothering her with pity, making her annoyed.

"Awwhhh looks like haru-chan here likes some fancy tuna" Kouki said joining the guys. AKA Tamaki,and the twins. _Thank god for Haru-chan_

"Get some fancy tuna here now" Ordered Tamaki to kyoya who is already on his phone.

"Add some deluxe sushi as well"Kyoya added

"How about some alcohol"Kouki interjected to which he was ignored. _Its been a while since i had a drink...siiighhh_

after an hour of dancing and entertaining girls, kouki stood alone at the food table munching on some food. _Damn.... these are soo gooodddd~~.it would have been perfect with some alcohol_

"I reaally need a drink right now" kouki grumbled to himself 

"The club does not promote underage drinking kouki-kun" Kyoya appeared out of nowhere scaring the shit out of kouki.

"ARRRGGHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT KYOYA WE NEED TO PUT A BELL ON YOU!" he screamed at kyoya "I don't recommend you to try that, who knows what will happen" Kyoya gave his signature smirk to kouki

"And as i said earlier, we do not condone underage drinking, it is both illegal and unhealthy in not controlled" A serious look on his face 

"A few drinks wont kill anyone now , will it" Kouki answered back "It looks like the plan's in motion kyoya, we should go help" He continued walking toward where the twins are taking haruhi.

Kyoya made an unidentifiable look as he watch Kouki walk away. _There's something about him... something about him that irks me for some reason, and it kills me not knowing what that is_. Jaw clenched he slowly followed behind Kouki

"I don't understand why you have to be so pushy" Haruhi exclaimed to the twins who pushed her behind the curtains.

 **"just change!!"**

"Let me help you with your makeup Haru-chan" Kouki made her sit in front of a big mirror skillfully applying makeup on her.

"Haru-chan you look cute"Honey complimented her.

"You're good at this kouki-senpai" Hikaru stated looking at his masterpiece 

"Yeah, i didn't know you knew how too do makeup" says Kaoru. The twins gave him an amazed look 

"I've had some practice" He shrugged. _more like forced to learned_ he shivered at the memory.

"My face feels heavy, and its hard to walk in these shoes" The brunette grumbled, walking like a robot in her heels, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh you'll be fine~" Kouki fixing her hair a bit 

**"Good luck in there"**

"She's soo pretty..." Tamaki mumbled a blush on his face

* * *

"Tonight's dance queen.." " is hereby declared to be princess kasugazaki kanako." 

_huuuuhh what's with the banana peel..._

"Now the blessed kiss from the king.." "Has been switched to Fujioka Haruhi!"

_whaa.. its gone..??_

"HEY!!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!!?"

"There's no way ill kiss her" She said

"We'll cut your debt by one third" 

"c'mon haru-chan its only on the cheek" Kouki persuaded haruhi

".....fine i'll do it" She grumbled walking down the staircase toward kanako. The twins had to physically hold Tamaki back.

 _A little accident huh._ kouki side glance Kyoya is looking as demonic as usual.

"You don't think this is haru-chan's first kiss, do you??" Honey asked oblivious of the commotion he would get from Tamaki 

"WHAATTT!!!??" Tamaki ran as fast as he could trying to stop haruhi, but _unfortunately_ he slipped on a banana peel and instead pushed haruhi making a peck on the cheek become a full kiss on the lips.

"Relax tamaki it wasn't that bad, i've had worse" Kouki said trying to console the dying king

"What do you mean by worse" Kaoru asked ignoring Tamaki.

"Well.... let's just say he was lucky that he only got a broken nose" He answered meekly 

"Wha-"

"I'm going to get something to eat" Kouki walked away, ignoring the stares on his back. _Fuck I thought i was over this._ Kouki clenched his trembling hands _I Should have broken more that his nose... Fucking bastard._

* * *

"I'm home~~"Kouki opened the front door only to be greeted with silence. _huuh i guess they're all asleep._ Kouki took off his shoes and went inside. _I should dry clean this before returning them...i'll do it tomorrow._ He thought as he hung up the suit the twins lent to him for the party.

"You're back" came a voice from the stairs. A silver haired man walked down the stairs.

Kouki face froze. _Shit i forgot he's home. "_ Obviously _"_ He said not giving as much as a glance toward the man. He walked toward the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out a can of beer.

"You know you're still underage"The silver head now in the kitchen, just a few feet from kouki.

"Yeah?? like that has ever stopped you before" As kouki was about to walk away, he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around so he directly stood in front of the man.

"NO" He stole the can right from kouki's grip.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!?!" a scowl on his face, clearly angry.

"I said no" He answered back finishing the beer in a few mouthfuls.

"What the fuck Hiromi?!!? SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE??" Wide eyes, clenched teeth ,as if he was ready to attack

"That doesn't matter" Hiromi said unfazed by his little brother "Besides, you owe me"

"Tch! I only have to cook whatever you want for a week." Eyes still feral he walked away but stopped a few steps on the stairs. "I actually thought you would have asked something unreasonable like always, but i guess you proved me wrong. Massage me what you want me to cook and i'll leave it on the table. So don't talk to me, don't bother me, and most importantly don't start caring about me. You're 5 years too late for that." Voice full of resentment, he stalked up the stairs straight to his room.

"Fuck... I didn't mean to make him mad" Hiromi Whispered in the now empty kitchen. Lowered head hiding his face.

"I'm going to fix this... I'm going to fix us, I promise..." Unshed tears filled his eyes. "I have to..." the can of beer crushed in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading until the end, I will reveal more about Kouki Yoshihiro as this fanfiction progresses.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes be it in my grammar,spelling or any typos please point it out.
> 
> Also if you happen to have any writing tips I would be soo thankful if you could comment or message me. I am new to this and will accept any Constructive criticisms and/or opinions. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time~~


	5. Physical Exams

"Nee Kouki-kun,do you like flowers?" Kouki sat under a sakura tree with his customers.

"Yeah, i do like them. when my mom was alive we would go Hanami every year. She loved sakura you see, so seeing the flowers reminds me of her." kouki replies catching a sakura petal on his palm

"But being here with you princesses is nice, your beauty stands out more in the natural light" He smiles touching one girl on the hands, making them blush.

"Tha- Thank you kouki-kun" 

**After his customers left**

kouki wandered in the garden alone. _the sakura sure is beautiful... its been a while since i enjoyed them._ watching the other hosts. _you would have like them mom, you would have taken them in right away... even kyoya_ kouki smiled at a big sakura tree, but his smile faltered _I wonder what you would think about our family right now._ Kouki continued to observe the stunning view.

***CRASH***

"AHH!! Kaoru!" Hot tea spilled on kaoru's finger. kouki quickly came over 

"Just kissing it won't make it better you know" kouki took examined Kaoru's hand. "thankfully its just a small burn, it wont even leave a mark" He ruffled the twins head " you guys should be more careful, wont want to ruin your charm now would you" 

"Tha-thanks kouki-senpai" the twins said a small blush on their face.

"Don't look way, this is a rare scene" the girls fawning over the three.

"You are absolutely right, miss" Kyoya suddenly appeared."Beauty is fleeting, so I created this book, containing photo collections. I've prepared similar books for every host, if you were to purchase them all together,there is a special set price." He explained holding books with each host on the cover 

**"I'll buy them!!"** girls began to gather around kyoya wanting to buy the book.

**"So this is how the club makes money"** The twins said

"But now I'm curious" "How and when did he take did pictures" The twins questioned. which was promptly ignored.

* * *

**"Say Haruhi, have you decided on your elective courses for this term"** The twins appeared holding onto haruhi.

"How about conversational French" "Yeah, we should take it together"

**"Because, we are in the same class"** Giving a sly look to tamaki, who froze like a rock.

"Say mommy" tamaki who was sulking under a tree uttered 

"What is it, Daddy?" kyoya replied playing along with the husband and wife play

"This is just my hypothesis- yes just a hypothesis,but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with haruhi than I do. What's worse is that they are able to get much closer to her"

"You just realized this tamaki??" Kouki said from the sideline where he was observing the highly amusing scene.

"Kouki-kun is right" Kyoya pulled out a board "Those three spend roughly nine hours of school time together,but the contact between you and haruhi in limited to the two hours of club time." He explained 

"Which means, your involvement in haruhi's life is a mere 3%" Kouki continued, and snickered when tamaki had a breakdown. _He really is easy to rile up._ he laughs to himself

"Haruhi! You must not hang around with those disreputable twins any further"

"Now that's just harsh Tamaki" _They're not that bad, just need some getting used to. after that they're tolerable at least_

"Disreputable you say?!" "You are the last one we want to have to call us, Tono!"

"Yes... I know!!. Haruhi! Daddy wants you to go back to being a girl!!" large tears streaming down his face "You have to be surrounded by girls your age, and living a wholesome live as a student."He finished his rant

"Who are you calling daddy" Haruhi retorted

Tamaki began shaking haruhi "Go Back! Turn back! Go Back Right Now!!"

"Tamaki Don't shake the poor girl she's gonna faint!!" Kouki tried to stop the hysterical king, but to no avail Tamaki just kept shaking her.

"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon anyways" "Remember? we have physical exams the day after tomorrow" The twins revealed 

"Physical.... exams??" _SHIT! IN TWO DAYS?!_

Everyone including Kouki froze ~~except haruhi.~~

"Now that you mention it, it is the day after tomorrow"

* * *

_physical exam huh... fuck._ Kouki made his way to the club room after finishing his art class. _This is all the bastard's fault_ Jaw tightly closed he had a scowl on his face. Kouki touched his still tender side. _the damn bruise still isn't fucking gone.How the hell am I suppose to explain it!?!_

A few days ago, Kouki's father came home after two weeks.while It was not unusual for him to not come home for weeks at a time, the problem was every time he did come home he would be drunk AF and he was not the shy drunk, no absolutely not. He was the type to get mad at anything and everything, and so that happened and Kouki got the brunt of it. Long story short, he ended up getting an ugly bruise on his side, that has yet shown any signs of healing.

_well worse comes to worst ill just say I got into a fight or something, wouldn't be the first time._ sighing he opened the doors to the club room.

* * *

"Tama-chan seems to be enjoying himself huh~" honey commented looking at tamaki who's daydreaming 

"He looks rather miserable to me...." Hikaru said which broke tamaki out of his daydream. "Don't be so cynical Hikaru. Everything is going according to plan.I could see how this would turn out from the start."

Tamaki began to glow and sparkle "Indeed! this anime has always been a school love comedy.Haruhi and I are clearly the main components of it"

**"Then what are we?"**

"You are the homosexual supporting cast of course"Tamaki proceed to draw a line on the floor "So make sure you don't pass this line"

**"I'm kind of annoyed by this"**

"Well _**I**_ am homosexual, but I don't know about the rest" Kouki said, but was ignored.

"You don't understand do you,Tono?"

"If people find out that haru-chan is a girl, the she can't be in the club anymore" Honey revealed making tamaki pale and turn ghostly white. 

"But of Haru-chan wears girl's clothes, she'd look even more cute won't she, right kou-chan?~"

"She sure will, honey-senpai" _Now i'm starting to think they're just trying to rile tamaki up_ He sweat drops internally.

"She did dress up like as a normal girl in middle school, so she must be pretty popular with the boys,right"

"yeah. According to my research, someone would declare their love to her about once a month" Kyoya revealed 

"What kind of research exactly??" Kouki asked kyoya "That's irrelevant,for now" He shrugged him off. _What does he mean for now?!?!!_

"Aaahhh, then tono wouldn't even be able to get near her, huh"

**"Well we're in the same class so ,we'd be fine"**

"So it won't bother you if she starts to hang out with other boys??" Kouki teased, already knowing their answer. But at that exact moment Haruhi decided to finally arrive. _Damn Haru-chan your timing._

"Sorry i'm late" Haruhi said, oblivious of the mess ~~Tamaki~~ she made.

The tamaki grabbed her by her shoulders and started saying how they are going to help her conceal her secret and that she can just stay being their secret princess. Only getting a confused "yes" from the poor girl.

"It's true, we'd be a little annoyed if haruhi get surrounded by other guys" " then it's settled!"

Then a whiteboard suddenly appeared, a plan was already drawn on it. _What's with this club and things suddenly appearing?? one more mystery added to the already long list._

"AHH that's it, if i'm found out then i won't be able to continue as a host and repay my debt, huh." _Aaaaahhh haru-chan sweet oblivious haru-chan_

"You know for an honor student you can be pretty slow haru-chan" Kouki said putting his hand on her head.

"Excuse me??" she said lightly slapping his hand off. "I still have a balance of 5,333,332 yen. I just have to find out another way huh" She continued , laughing to herself.

By now they were all appalled by her statement. **"Commander! the subject doesn't have any initiative for this!"** "Grr... what an uncooperative heroine!"

"Is that how much you hate hosting? How much you hate this club?" Tamaki accused pointing his finger at Haruhi.

"Well if i have to say... then yes, I do" She answered.

"Ahhh come on now haru-chan. Don't be like that, we all know you like us" Kouki tried to reason 

"I tolerate you" came the reply. making Tamaki who was sulking sulk even harder, if that was even possible. _Tolerate huh..._

"Well if it gets out that i'm a girl, then there's nothing we can do" She tried to play it off lightly.

**"What kind of motivation she has"**

"we have to fix her lack of determination first" Hikaru said and everyone began to think of a solution.

"Fancy Tuna" Mori whispered

"What's that mori-senpai??" Kouki looked up at the Giant 

"Fancy Tuna" He said more loudly making Haruhi frozen on spot. _Oooh so that's how to get her_ Kouki gave a smirk towards haruhi.

"That's right,during the last chapter's dance party, you didn't get to eat any, right??" Tamaki said face turning like a serial killer's

"Did you hear, she's never eaten fancy tuna before" "What a bleak upbringing she's had" The twins gossiped like middle aged mistress. 

"If only you stayed in the club, then you can eat delicious things from here on out" Honey said looking at Usa-chan.

"W-What are you talking about. just because i'm poor, i'm not such a glutton that i'd go on fooling everyone , just so i can eat some Fancy Tuna..." Haruhi began to question her life's choices.

"....Will I really be able to eat it??"

Making them pleased by the outcome "That's the spirit haru-chan!" Kouki said a huge grin on his face.

* * *

*** At the end of the club session ***

Kouki was packing up his stuff when Mori with Honey on his shoulders approached him. By then the others had already left. 

"What's wrong honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Kouki said looking up at the two.

"Are you okay kou-chan..??" Honey asked, concern clear in his voice.

"What do you mean Honey-senpai?" kouki calmly answered back, but on the inside he was panicking _shitshitshit.didhenotice.fucknoo.thiscantbefreakinghappening.eyebcuycbowxowueixuwxwgecihicwecuoi_

"You just seemed kinda off today, right Takashi" In which Mori gave a small grunt of agreement.

Kouki scratched the back of his head "its nothing... i'm just nervous about the physical exams tomorrow" He looked down to his feet.

Honey jumped off Mori's shoulder and held both of kouki's hand is his small ones. "Don't worry kou-chan! The doctors are all nice!" Kouki looked up from his feet to stare at his senpai's face. 

"b-but..."

"There's nothing to be scared of, if anything happens you have me and Takashi! Plus the whole host club to back you up! Soo don't worry okay kou-chan" Honey beamed at him and Mori just gave him a soft pat on his head.

By now his face was red with embarrassment and 'other' emotions. "tha-thanks, Honey-senpai Mori-senpai" his eyes once again at his feet. _fuck... I didn't expect this._

"No problem!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading until the end, I will reveal more about Kouki Yoshihiro as this fanfiction progresses.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes be it in my grammar,spelling or any typos please point it out.
> 
> Also if you happen to have any writing tips I would be soo thankful if you could comment or message me. I am new to this and will accept any Constructive criticisms and/or opinions. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time~~


	6. The First Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END

An announcement sounded throughout Ouran telling the students that the physicals exams will take place shortly, and to go to the designated place.

"So, what do you do in a physicals exam??" Kouki questioned walking with kyoya and tamaki towards the clinic.

"It's only a formality, because most of the students at the academy have their own private doctors at home. But since you don't have that, the doctors will conduct a proper one for you and haruhi.". Kyoya explained more as they walked.

"They have to take blood samples?!?!" 

"Why yes, you're not afraid of a little needle now are you??" Kyoya teased Kouki as he opens the door to the clinic. "Hahaha very funny" 

Kouki then spotted honey and mori "Ummm what are those two doing...??"

"Those two are here to deal with things, in case something happens" Then kyoya proceeded to explain to Haruhi the same thing he told Kouki. Haruhi then was ushered away by the nurse.

while Kouki was still taking in the surrounding, someone bumped into him. "I'm terribly sorry" _Huh he doesn't look very doctor-like_ "It's fine" and then the weird doctor went away.

"Huh" 

"What's wrong??" Kouki turned to kyoya. "Nothing"

"KYAAA!!"

"Why do they have to be so flashy all the time" his face in his hands, hiding his blush.

"The physical exams are really popular with the girls" Kyoya stated ,looking at the squealing girls fawning over the twins. "Yeah I can see why" 

"But it looks like it's not just the girls that are affected " Kyoya said, smirking at Kouki.

"OH shut up will you" Kouki slapped his shoulders.

_wait why are they heading this way?? NOO!!!!_

"Hey Kouki-senpai" "Can you help us with the exam" The twins still half naked,each stood next to kouki hands on his shoulders. Making Kouki's face even redder 

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck ok Kouki you can do this! Think happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!!_

He took a big breath and replied "I'm sure the nurses would be more than happy to help" and before they could reply anything Kouki hurriedly went behind mori.

**"Awwwhhh you're no fun senpai"**

"SHUT UP!!!" He shouted from behind mori.

"Nee Kou-chan, why is your face soo red?? Are you sick?" Honey asked staring up at him concerned.

Mori turned to face the blushing boy and bend down to his height to look directly in his face. Mori pun his palm on kouki's forehead " No fever" Making said boy blush even more if that was possible.

"no-...i'm-...don't-...why-..." The boy fell on his knees, hiding his face from view 

"KOU-Chan!!?" honey fussing over his junior, where a weird noise was coming from. 

"He's fine honey senpai. He's just having a mini mental breakdown" Kyoya explained.

"Ohhh kinda like tama-chan huh" He said 

"Speaking of , here he comes right now"

**"Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka"**

"........"

"Pffft... HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHHHHAHAHA" 

"Huh isn't that Tamaki-Sama"

"Is this Haruhi-Kun cosplay??"

"What is he trying to do??"

"I can't believe he actually did it" Hikaru said through his laughter

"hahahaha I told you they'll see through it" Kaoru said tears in his eyes.

* * *

"haruhi, I've prepared a special boy's clinic for you. The doctor already knows your situation and is sworn to secrecy" Kyoya said a sly smirk on his face. Kouki gave him a stare that said **'really bro'**

"It turns out the doctors here all work for kyoya's family" Hikaru said

"It would have been easier if you told us that earlier senpai" kaoru continued

"Where's the fun in that. I had to have my revenge somehow." He replied with a playful smile.

"You scare me sometimes kyoya" Kouki said.

Haruhi was sent to the boys clinic , while the other hosts stayed behind.

"I'm telling the truth!!" A girl sobbed, which got the hosts attention. 

_what's going on..._

"One of the doctors grabbed me by the shoulders, he was trying to get a pass at me!! I've never been so scared in my life!" she cried to the girls surrounding her.

_Doctor??... ahhh must be him_

"I had a feeling this might happen" Kyoya said confirming Kouki's suspicion.

"What do you mean Kyo-chan??" Honey asked

"Earlier a weird man bumped into kouki I thought he was suspicious" He revealed

**"You should have said so earlier"**

"Well the security guard will take care of him"

"He went toward the boy's clinic"

.

.

.

.

**"HARUHI!"**

**while the hosts hurried to haruhi Kouki stayed because the nurse had called him to his check-up.**

* * *

"so Mr.Yoshihiro do you have any illness that runs in your family?" The doctor asked after the nurse finished taking a blood sample.

"Except from Asthma, and minor eczema i don't think so" Kouki fidgeted i his seat _Fuck how long is this gonna take_

"Do you smoke??" _Fuck_

"yes... sometimes"

"How about alcohol?"

"A little"

"Are you sexually active?" _What kind of question is that??!_

"Not anymore"

"I see" _What do you mean 'you see'!!_

"Aside from the bruise on your side, do you have any other wounds?"

"No"

The doctor didn't look at him at all during all this, nor did he question where the bruised came from he just wrote it down on his paper.

"How long is-"

"It says here your mother died from a disease inherited from her father" 

Kouki froze.

"So?" cold eyes directed at the doctor 

Unfazed the doctor replied "have you and the rest of your siblings been tested for it?"

"Why would-"

"I'll take that as a no then" The doctor then wrote down some things.  
Kouki was speechless, it took a few seconds for it to sink in. 

_This can't be happening..._ He paled 

"I'm her only biological child... the rest were adopted" He whispered,looking down on his lap, but the doctor heard him.

"That makes things easier for us then, i'll run some tests using the blood we drew. It'll take a couple of days. When we get the results, we will contact your caretaker" He said, voice void of any emotions.

"No! don't. Just call me directly." Kouki said _Father can't know about this._

"Ok then. That is all, you may go" 

Kouki immediately stood up and walked out, not saying another word to the doctor. He ran across the hallway not caring about people watching.

As he ran who knows where, memories of his mother flashed in his head  
.  
.  
.  
A woman sat in bed in a white room looking out the window,a longing look in her beautiful eyes. Pale face and skinny body. Her skeleton like fingers playing with a ring around her neck, that doesn't fit her finger anymore. "mom what are you thinking about..?" Asked a 12-year-old kouki, who sat at the end of the bed.

The woman smiled at him "Nothing... I just miss spending time with my family. You look just like my son" Kouki flinched. "I- I do??" he asked slowly " Yes, he's turning 12 this year. I haven't seen him in a while, but i'm sure he's fine. That kid , his a fighter, he's strong, brave, and dependable. I feel sorry that he has to grow up too fast because of me." The woman puts her frail hand on kouki's small ones " He's the best son a mother could have, and I hope he knows that" Tears start to form in his eyes. "I'm sure he knows that" He smiled to the woman "Thank you , What's your name little boy??"  
.  
.  
.  
DAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT  
.  
.  
.  
"LET ME GO!!! NOO! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! LET ME GO!" A woman trashed around in her bed fighting the nurses and doctors who are trying to calm her down.   
"I WANT TO GO HOME!! PLEASE LET ME GO!"Tears on her face she continued to fight, until a doctor was able to inject her with something that slowly calmed her down. As She began to calm down, she saw a little boy at the door. The little boy's face was full of fear, but he didn't cry, _he can't_. As the woman slowly closes her eyes she managed to say a few words " I just want to be with my family..."  
.  
.  
.  
whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy... whyme  
.  
.  
.  
"Kouki-Kun, you have to be brave ok. You have to look after your siblings and father, because they won't survive without you"  
 ~~"Who's gonna take care of me"~~   
"Ok mom. I promise"  
.  
.  
.  
IPROMISEDIPROMISEDHERIPROMISEDHERIPROMISED

As Kouki continued to run,tears fall from his eyes. tear of frustration, tears of sadness, and tears of fear.   
After years of not crying, it was finally too much to handle. 

He broke.

Kouki just cried and cried for what seemed like hours. but was only a couple of minutes,before he calmed down.

As he stopped crying,he realized he ran outside. He was sitting on the grass near a big tree.

"Fuck... what am I gonna do" He stood up and walked up to the tree. 

"I can't die... who's gonna take care of them. I promised mom I would." _He sacrificed everything for them_

"FUCK!!!!" He punched the tree as hard as he could. 

He crouched down, face on his knees. 

"What's gonna happen to them...." _what going to happen to me_

* * *

"Kou-chan?" 

Honey and Mori who stood at a big window saw the whole ordeal. They both had unidentifiable look in their eyes as they watched their kouhai in pain.

"What happened to him??" He looked to his cousin, who didn't give any reply.

"Kyoya" came a silent reply 

"you're right takashi! kyo-chan must know something." He said determination in his eyes

"Hmm" 

They both left the window in search for a certain Ootori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, soo for the sake of this ff and becouse i''m a lazy ass i completely made up her illness. I'm sorry if for some reason I offend someone, but this is just a mere fanfiction so please don't take anything to heart.
> 
> Sighhhhhhh....I feel sorry for kouki. I made him live through some nasty things no one should have lived through but life is no sunshine and rainbows, and reality sucks that's one of the reasons i'm into ff in the first place. 
> 
> This is just a recommendation, but there's this song called Zombie by Day6 Its a korean band but they made an english version of the song.AND.IT.IS.DEPRESSING.AF soo if you're bored or something go check it out!
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time~~


	7. The Attack Of The Lady Manager!

It's been a few days since the physical exam,and today the host club's theme is traditional so the hosts are all wearing kimonos.

"Kouki-kun , you look beautiful in that kimono" 

"Thank you princess, but i'm not used to wearing it, so if it gets loose i can count on you to fix it righ~" _its been a while since I've worn one_

"We would love to kouki-kun!!"

"The kimonos are all designed by the twins mother, so if your interested you can order from them. Then i can help you wear it , right my princesses" 

_The last time i wore a kimono was for'work' and before that was before mom got sick... we all went to a festival together, mom helped me put mine on. That was our first and last time going together before..._

"Are you alright kouki-kun??" Kouki snapped from his daydream to see all his customers looking at him worried. _Shit_

"I'm fine, I'm just tired doing things for my scholarship. But I feel refreshed after spending time with you lovely girls" He gave a wide smile to the girls making them distracted. 

Unknown to Kouki, a few tables away a certain glasses wearing male was eyeing him from afar.  
"Why won't you tell us anything..." He whispered to himself

***flashback***

"Kyo-chan!"

Kyoya was in the club room, finishing some business when honey and mori came to find him.

"What's the matter honey senpai??" Now he's curious, honey and mori both had worried looks on their faces.

"Something happened to kou-chan!" honey jumped down from the tall male to stand right in front of kyoya. The worried look changed to a serious one. 

"hmm??" 

"Kou-chan was crying..." the small senpai looked down to his feet " I don't know what happened, but we promised to protect him...I promised" He said now close to crying. 

Kyoya didn't know what so say " He was crying? maybe something happened during the physical exam..." He looked for answers at the taller male. Mori the ever stoic man wore an expression kyoya has only seen when it concerns honey. 

"I don't know what happened! we saw him at the garden crying, he looked so sad... what are we going to do" Honey said looking up at kyoya, tears swelling in his big brown eyes.

"Don't worry honey-senpai, I'll find out what's wrong. For now lets just keep an eye out for him ok" He said, putting his hand on honey's head to comfort him

"Hmm! We can do that, right takashi!" which the latter answered with a stern nod.

***end of flashback***

"Well, if worse comes to worst i'll just take things to my own hands" He sighed and went back to being the shadow king we know and love.

* * *

"Kou-chan!!" Honey cried, walking to kouki holding one sandal.

"What's wrong Honey-senpai?" He crouched down to honey's eye level and pats his head.

"I lost my other sandal" He sniffed and hugged kouki. _Damn he's cute_

"Weren't you just wearing them a while ago?" Haruhi said, standing beside kouki.

"Don't worry senpai, i'm sure we'll find it" Kouki said patting honey, who is still hugging him, on his back

"Mistukuni..." Mori walked toward the three of them holding one sandal in his hands.

"Look, mori-senpai already found it" Taking the sandal from his senpai, kouki put it back on honey's feet.

"Thank you Kou-chan! I knew I could rely on you" He hugged him again, this time tighter. _Huh... Mori's the one who found it though. well lets just go with the flow_

"You're welcome honey-senpai, of course you can rely on me." He replied hugging his senpai back.

"But you know you can rely on us to right..." He heard honey whispered. What....??

"What was that senpai??" Honey pulled back from kouki. for a split second he swore honey looked his age for a second there. 

"Nothing kou-chan" And back is the normal child-like honey. 

"If you say so..."

Mori pats kouki's head, and then the third year duo walked away.

"What was that about" Haruhi asked _I forgot she was even here_

"I'm not sure" _did I do something???_

_..........no. The doctor didn't tell kyoya did he?!!? fuckfuckfuckfuck wait kouki calm the fuck down. even if he did why would he care. yeah why would he care, its not important why would he care...  
sighhhhhhhhhhh. its not even kyoya that's acting weird anyway its honey-senpai and mori-senpai and they have no reason to pry into my personal problems, unlike a certain someone. Maybe i'm just overreacting, yeah that's probably it. I should calm down and think logically.  
calm down.calm down.calm down.calm down.calm down.calm down. calmdown.calmdown.calmdown calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdown_

"NO don't touch me you phony!"

"Huh??" _What's going on?_ Kouki snapped out of his ~~panic~~ daydream.

A girl who is apparently kyoya's fiance appeared.

_..................Nope._

_I can't handle this kind of craziness.Nope.Not right now_

Kouki slowly walked out of the club room hoping no one would notice   
_I'm sure the wont even notice i'm gone.I'm just going for a quick walk, I'm not running away. Its just a walk... that is, if I don't get lost.hehehe_

Unknown to kouki three pairs of eyes watched silently as he went out

* * *

After walking for a few minutes kouki ended up outside so, he decided to take this opportunity to finally work on his art project.

So now he's sitting on the grass near a maze.

"This school is really huge huhh"

It was peace full. No one bothered him. No one needed him. He was alone.

Time passed by peacefully and he finished his drawing in no time.

"Ah! Kouki what are you doing here?"

Kouki turned around and saw his silver-head senpai."Atsushi-senpai"

"Am I bothering you?" Atsushi sat next to kouki

"Not really i just finished. Wanna see?" He gave his sketch book to Atsushi 

"Uwahhhh! As always your drawings never disappoint" Atsushi marveled at the drawing. Its beautiful but somehow, it feels lonely. "Do you like drawing kouki-kun?" 

Kouki gave it a thought for e few seconds _Hmmmmmmm...._

"Well i don't necessarily like it, i just happen to be good at it plus it got me this scholarship.So i guess its like a job??" hands on his chin, he explained to his senpai.

"A job huh. Kouki-kun don't take this the bad way, but what are you living for?" Atsushi stared at kouki with a serious face.

"What am I living for??" Kouki was thrown back by the question.

"Yep. In short, Why are you alive?"

"you've been watching way too much animes senpai. What kind of question is that" He laughed at his senpai.

"That's mean kouki-kun. Just answer the question" He playfully hit his kouhai's shoulder "Just answer the question already"

"fine... well i'm alive because I'm not dead yet." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wrong"

"What?! How can I be wrong-"

"Just choose another answer"

"Why?-"

"ANOTHER.ANSWER." kouki slightly shivered _Damn he's scary.Fineeee......_

"Because I have to live...??" Wait why does that sound like a question.......

" **Why** do you have to live?" Atsushi answered simply.

"But I already-!"

" **Why** kouki. **Why** do **you** have to **live**?" 

because... becausebecausebecausebecause

" **Because I promised!** " he yelled at his senpai

"I promised her. I promised to look after them. Its not like **I WANT TO LIVE!** I JUST HAVE TO!" tears swell up in his eyes. _fuck... i've done it now_

"Why are you doing this senpai... Its none of your business" He slowly sat back down-He didn't know when but during all this he had unconsciously stood up- to be patted on the head. 

"I'm just looking out for my adorable kouhai" A sweet smile on his face

"But you know kouki, some time ago someone said to me 'Pity yourself and life becomes an endless nightmare'" He looked directly into kouki's eyes 

"Don't live for others kouki,Live because You want to. Only then will life be worth living."

"......I don't understand" He stared at his senpai's sunset eyes, seeing an emotion he could not recognize

His hands still on Kouki's head Atsushi replied "I to didn't understand it at first, but as time goes on it will start to make sense. I promise. Until then Kouki-kun, just be happy Okay??" _Be happy huhh..._

"Sure senpai... I'll try. I'm not sure what to think right now to be honest, but yeah... I promise I'll try" 

"That's all I ask" He said smiling at the other.

"Now, I think you're needed elsewhere" He said looking behind kouki, at the corridor not to far away stood Honey and Mori both looking at their direction.

Realizing they've been noticed Honey decided to speak up "Kou-channn!!! We've been looking all over for you!!" Jumping up and down waving at kouki. "Haiii Atsu-chan!!" he added.

Kouki looked at honey and then at Atsushi. 

"Go ahead" He puts his hand down "Thanks senpai" kouki smiled gratefully at Atsushi.

Atsushi waved back at honey as he watched Kouki ran towards the duo, and continued to until the three of them went back inside.

Atsushi stared at the clear blue sky.

"Am I doing this right Dazai-san...?" but no one was there to reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened in my head while making this and was actually hesitant about posting this but here it is!
> 
> I actually liked how this chapter turned out and I hope U do too.
> 
> If you don't know Atsushi and Dazai are characters from Bungou Stray Dogs. I reaaally lovee Atsushi and somehow he made it in this fanfiction BUT ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER I hope 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time~~


	8. The Second Nightmare

"So in short, Renge is not Kyoya's fiance, but we have to treat her nicely because Kyoya said so~"

Kouki said Honey and Mori as they walking back to the music room together.

"Yep"

Honey replied swinging their jointed hands back and forth.

"What were you doing with Atsu-chan Kou-chan?" Honey asked. He left out the fact that they had been searching for Kouki for a bit more than half an hour.

Kouki's face fell for a second, but only a second.- "Nothing important, he was just keeping me company...." He smiled at Honey.

He jumped a bit when there was suddenly a hand on his head but calmed when he looked up to see Mori-senpai.

Mori, who noticed that something was not quite right stayed quiet, and merely patted Kouki on his head in comfort.

"Mori-senpai?" Kouki was confused by the gesture.

He only got a small smile as a reply.

What is with people and patting my head?? I'm not a fucking dog, I rather be a cat! Yeah, a small fluffy fat cat, I would love to be a cat or maybe even a rock, yeah that sounds fun to.

* * *

"What should I make for dinner today?~" Kouki hummed to himself, surprisingly he's in a good mood today.

He continued to think about dinner whilst walking back home.

Kouki turned the corner to his house but immediately stopped.

What shocked him you ask??

Well in front of his two-story house is a bright red Mercedes Benz that is obviously not theirs.

Who's the owner you ask?? Well, we're about to find out.

What the hell, why is she here?? I thought I told her to call me first!

Kouki cursed to himself sprinting to his house.

"I'm home!" He shouted on purpose only to be attacked!!!........

by a hug.

Yes you read it correctly. He was attacked by a hug.

"Oh my sweet cookie I missed you!!!" A woman who looked in her late 60's rubbed Kouki to her face.

"How are you doing, are you eating well? ohh!! You've grown soo much since I last saw you. I Knew I should have took you five with me to Australia" She continued to ramble on still hugging Kouki

"Yuriko-sama, why don't we calm down and eat the cakes you bought for them-"

Thank god for Midori-san.

* * *

When everything calmed down, the five siblings had all sat in the living room listening to their grandmother talk about her latest trip to Australia while eating some cakes.

He was suprised to see Hiromi home-

He's been home a lot these days, well it's none of my business.

"So Kouki, I heard you got an art scholarship at Ouran!?"

SHIT!!!!!

Kouki gave a glare to the rather oblivious Midori.

"Yeah, I did..." He said hoping it would stop at that, he continued to try and change the subject.

"By the wa-"

Yuriko gracefully put her tea cup down and gave a rather serious look to Kouki and cut him off mid sentence.

"Why didn't you just ask me, if you had asked, I would have enrolled you there years ago. You didn't have to get a scholarship for it!!" She said.

"But Yuriko-san, I didn't want to be a bother. Plus it was just on a whim." He replied and gave the sweetest smile he could to his grandmother, which did nothing to her current mood.

"But cookie, you would never be a bother. You could ask me for a mansion and I would get it in a heartbeat, same goes for all you munchkins, and I thought we already went over this, call me granny for heavens sake, or even grandma. Just not Yuriko-san!!!"

Before she could add more Kouki cut her off-

"Kyouka, Kazuki, Hiroki, what do you want for dinner today?" He asked his sister and the twins which instantly perked them up.

"I want hamburger steak!"

Hiroki puts his hand that is currently holding a fork, up in the air.

"No we had that yeaterday, I want omelet rice!" Kazuki gave a glare towards his twin.

"Kyouka-chan wants curry..." Spoke from Hiromi's lap.

And thus the three went on a debate on what to eat tonight.

"Ahh why didn't you asked me?" Hiromi asked.

-wiping frosting from Kyouka's face- which was promptly ignored, making Hiromi feel a little down.

Yuriko puts a comforting hand on her grandchild's shoulder. She is well aware of Hiromi's trouble, after all he did consult her on what to do, and he has her full support in it.

Let's just hope its not too late for you Hiro-kun...

She thought sadly to herself.

"How about this, let's go out to eat, on me of course. Then you can all order what you want!!" She said to the three bickering children.

The three of them all looked at each other and cheered.

"Bu-"

"Up-up-up-up-up this is your punishment for not relying on me!!" Yuriko said to Kouki. At this point Kouki knew he had no choice so he agreed reluctantly.

So the five siblings all went out to eat with their grandmother.

* * *

It was currently 9pm and the ride back home was awkward to say the least.

In the car excluding the driver were only Kouki and Hiromi, the three kids decided that they were gonna have a sleepover at their grandma's and Yuriko being the person she is gleefully accepted and she promised Kouki to drop them of at school tomorrow after breakfast and all, and to not worry about a thing.

Kouki sighed to himself.

Yuriko-san is going to be the death of me. Thank God Father wasn't home, if not there would have been a full on war going on, and he could not handle that nooooppee.

Kouki ignored the person next to him and just stared at the window thinking about anything and everything, from his art project, to the host club, Atsushi and what he said, to the disease that he may or may not have, and before he knew it, they arrived home.

Kouki got out of the car, thanking the driver with a quick bow before opening the front door and making a beeline to his room.

-Hearing something from Hiromi something about a friends house??

-And just jumped on his bed not even bothering to change his clothes from the exasperating experience, passing out on his bed.  
  


~~~

Kouki looked around, pitch black surrounded him, no, it enveloped him whole.

Unaware of whether his eyes were open or closed.

Abruptly he panicked he couldn't see his own hands in front of him.

Dark, It's too Dark!!!

His mind raced.

The dark took hold of him, it was sufficating.

I can't breath!!!

He kicked and fought for his air feeling the last evaporate as the black mass forced out the last of his breath before suddenly, he could breath.

Gasping for air he started to hyperventilate which he slowly corrected,

A chill....

He sensed it almost immediately knowing what it, no who, it was. He didn't have to turn around.

"Natsuki..." He whispered.

Natsuki wound his cold arms around Kouki's waist nesting his head into his shoulder in the loving embrace.

"Its all your fault."

He whispered into his ear sickeningly sweet. Before those cold loving arms tightened nails digging into his torso.

Kouki hissed at the sudden pain but did not fight it.

He deserved it....

"It's all your fault!! You should have tried harder!" it echoed in the darkness.

Natsuki took his nails that were still embellished in Kouki’s torso and let go seemingly vanishing only to reappear in front of him.

Kouki continued to say nothing and just stood there, he expected it, he deserved it.

"You dont deserve to live!!"

Another clone of Natsuki appeared to his left.

"You killed me!!!"

Another one to his right.

"You should die for what you did!!!"

The last one in front of him taking Kouki's chin in his hand and said calmly while looking him dead in the eyes.

"This is all your fault-"

The spite as clear as crystal in his voice.

They vanished, as if they were never there, leaving Kouki alone.....

He broke...

Left alone in the darkness that seemed unending Kouki fell to his knees clutching himself in a lonely embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry..."

The words came out quickly and quietly progressively get louder as he called out into the unending void hopeing to be heard.

"I'm so sorry!!!" He wailed as tears of guilt and sadness washed over his reddened face.

"It's all my fault!!!"

"NATSUKI!!!"

The name sounded foreign as it rolled off his lips in his scream of torment.

He saw the face he once loved and cherished.

Still loved and cherished.

The person that he longs for day and night.

The person that he betrayed.

The person that he could no longer hold in his arms.

Now he could only beg, beg for forgiveness for the things that he did.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry...."

~~

He awoke from this nightmare dream gasping for air cold sweat running down his forehead seemingly trying to escape, just as he was.

"Fuck-"

Kouki slowly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

He moved as if it was a daily occurrence.

It was...

After he finished, he just sat on his bed and stared at his wall as if he's in a trans, a few minutes passed by while he just sat there.

*PING*

{Are you free rn??}-RK.

Kouki looked at the massege and seemed to consider it for a few seconds before replying.

{Sure, usual place??}-Hiro.

It only took a few seconds before a reply came.

*PING*

{I'll book the same room, C U there~}-RK.

Kouki stood up and got ready to go out.

* * *

He opened his door as quietly as possible and tip-toed out of his room, he was halfway down the stairs when he remembered that he was the only one home.

"Aaahhh~ I forgot the kids are with Yuriko-san." He sighed and walked normally.

When he was about to open the front door, but It opened by itself almost hitting him smack in the face.

"What the hell?!?" He shouted falling on his ass.

"Shit!! Kouki!!!" Hiromi, who had just gotten home was the one who opened the door.

"Are you ok?!! Shit Did it hit you?! I'm so sorry!!" Hiromi puts out a hand to help him out but without even looking at it Kouki got up by himself.

Hiromi was hurt but that was expected,

He still doesn't like me huh...

"I'm fine, now can you please get out of the way?" He said, cold eyes looking directly into Hiromi's.

"Uhh-mm- ru-right I'll get out of the way..." He stepped to the side to let Kouki out, and just watched as Kouki walk away.

When Kouki was nearly at the gate when Hiromi remembered wait it's 2.Am!!

"Kouki where are you going?!! It's two in the fucking morning!!" Hiromi was about to run up to him but was stopped by a hard glare.

"It's none of your fucking business." He said and went off not sparing another glance at his brother.

Left behind Hiromi could only watch as his little brother walk away getting smaller and smaller till he turned at the corner.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMNIT!!!" He rubbed his face in frustration.

He gave one last look at the direction that Kouki went and with a determined look on his face, went back inside.

Next time I'll get it right. I won't let you be alone Kouki, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm sorry for the late update but there were some bumps on the road that I had to go through but its ok because I got a great editor along the way.
> 
> Ale who is amazing volunteered to help me write. They make this fanfiction so much better. 
> 
> Sooo thats all ig. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask~
> 
> Until Next Time~~


	9. Unknown caller

"Fucking hell!!... I know I said to not go easy but hell, that doesn't mean he can bite me like a freaking animal!!"

Kouki stood in front of the mirror gawking at his reflection. His body was almost all covered in bite marks and hickeys.

"Is he a fucking dog or something like What-The-Fuckkkk!!" He flinched as he touched a tender mark.

"Shiittt!!"

He rubbed his face as he contemplates how he was supposed to hide it. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and it showed that he's already late.

"You know what, fuck it. I dont fucking care anymore, he payed me extra so that's a plus I guess..."

With that he took off for school.

* * *

**Ringgggg!!**

Kouki was on his way to school when someone called him.

"Hello?" He waited a few seconds but there was no reply.

"Hello??" He tried again, this time there was a reply.

"...Kou-Chan...." Came a familiar voice that made Kouki freeze.

Without thinking he ended the call. His mind went blank. He stood there beside a river not moving as if time stopped which for Kouki it felt like it did. 

_Why?...How?...._

Those two questions rang inside his head with no answers.

**Ringgggg!!**

The sound broke him from his trance like state. He took a few seconds to compose himself before answering the call. 

But when he did answer no sound came from his mouth.

"Kou-chan...?" 

The voice, that sickeningly sweet voice that Kouki wanted to avoid at all cost that he even changed his number for.

"Kou-cha-" "How did you get this number?"

Kouki cut her off, voice cold and void of any emotions.

"Kou-chan, let me talk!"

The person cried desperately.

"Maihara-san there's nothing to talk about and there's nothing that _I_ want to talk about. Please don't contact me anymore."

And without waiting for their reply he ended the call again and immediately blocked the number. 

He just stared at his phone as if waiting for another call. 

"I'm sorry Chizuru....." He whispered to himself, he flinched when he remembered his dream last night.

He sighed as he starred at the river beside him.

"I'm so tired of this..... I'm just.....tired..."

  
_Maybe I should drown my self in the river~_

He joked to himself, with one last sigh he continued his walk to school.

_I'm already late, so might as well take my time._

* * *

* * *

"You're late Mr.Yoshihiro-"

He walked in his class ignoring the stares. "I'm sorry Sensei-" And continued to his seat at the back of the class not even glancing at Tamaki and Kyoya who were giving him looks.

With that the class continued as always.

While he was taking notes, or at least trying to he noticed that his hands was shaking.

"Fuck.." He mumbled as he clenched and unclenched his fists, he continued to curse under his breath trying to stop the shaking.

_Looks like today's a bad day..._

He thought bitterly to himself.

_Well if that's the case then this won't go away for a few hours..._

He popped in his earphones.

_Good thing I bought wireless ones._

He pretended to write notes in case the teacher got suspicious but he never did, so class ended without him learning a single thing.

_Well it's only english..._

*Ringggg!!*

The bell sounded for recesses and Kouki immediately got up and walked out of class.

_Thank god I only have two classes today and then somehow I have to survive the Host club._

He walked to his favorite spot in the school.The big tree he "stumbled" upon on his mental break down.

He ploped down beneath the tree and decided to take a short nap.

  
_The next class is in another hour, that should be enough time for a power nap after the shitty night I had._

* * *

* * *

"- uki-senpai, Kouki-senpai!"

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a face, two faces to be precise.

"Can you get out of my face please Kaoru?" He swats the hand away, the twins seems to freeze for a second but was back to normal before Kouki could notice.

"Finally!! We've been trying for hours~" They chorused together.

Kouki looked at his phone to see that he's only been asleep for at least 30 minutes.

"Very funny-" He got up and dusted his clothes.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?? What about class??" He asked the duo.

"Kyoya-senpai told us to find you~" Kaoru said holding Kouki's bag in his hand.

"There's no class for the rest of the day because the teacher has some sort of meeting or something~" Hikaru said taking hold of Kouki's left arm.

"So Kyoya-senpai wants all of us in the club room~" They said together.

And with that Kouki was dragged away by the arm without any time to protest.

_So much for my power nap whuu..._

* * *

"We found him~"

They stormed into the club room Kouki still being dragged by Hikaru.

"Can you let me go now Hikaru??"

He snatched his arm from said twin and walked off to sit between Mori and Honey.

"Now that everyone's here I can start, I thought about it last night and the idea of having a lady manager doesn't sound so bad-" Tamaki started.

"Why's that??-"

Subconsciously Kouki started to block their voices out getting lost in his own mental state of mind. It began slowly, like an itch, one that he couldn't scratch starting from his toes moving progressively to his head.

It felt like he was being pressurized inside a volcano just seconds from eruption and he _hated_ _this_ **feeling**.

The feeling got worse cuasing a sinking feeling to encase him with the dreadful warrent that somthing terrible was going to happen. 

More of his emotions mixind together forming a milkshake of **anxiety** , **fear** , and **saddness.** Hejust **couldn't** take it

It's not his first time feeling like this but **everytime** it keeps getting **harder** and **harder** to control.

He tries to stop his trembling hands clenching them so tightly that his nuckles go white, he biting his lips praying that the pain could bring him out of the shook of "it" _whatever "it" is_ but it didn't help it just made it worst.

  
_No nononnono please stop please stop I can't please please please its getting hard to breathe Its hard to breathe, I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe I ca-_

A sudden hand was put on his visibly convulsing ones his eyes slowly looked up to meet Mori's. He was shocked to see concern in those eyes. He tried to give him a smile but that made Mori's hand tighten on his still shaking ones.

"Mori-senpai..." He could only whisper scared that his voice would crack if he said it louder.

The older male just stared at him not knowing what to say so he just sat closer to Kouki. He was about to open his mouth when Renge burst into the club room.

All eyes turned to her.

_Great shes back huuuhhh...._

"Hey everyone!!" She cheerfully walked into the room.

"Your new manager has baked cookies for all of you!~"

She said holding a bunch of cookies in her hands.In just seconds Tamaki was all over her being his overdramatic self.

"OH!! That's so ladylike! I'm so touched~!"

He exclaimed shedding a single fake tear and without losing a beat Renge shot back-

"It's not for you you phony prince!!!-" She said voice as cold as ice. Making Tamaki break down and sulk in a corner.

"Here you go Kyoya, Its a little burnt, Oh I already know your reply~ -Anything you made has got to be delicious~- OHH~ you're always so good to me Kyoya~" She said dreamly. 

"She really is love struck isn't she..." Kouki muttered to himself earning a stare from Kyoya.

"She's right, this is a bit burnt-"

Somehow Honey had snuck a cookie and was currently munching on it. In a split second Mori was behind him-

"Mitsukuni don't It's bad for you!"

And thus the duo was chased by renge around the club room.

"There's never a dull day with you guys around is there" Kouki chuckled to himself fist still tightly clenched together. 

"Would you like one Kouki-senpai??" Haruhi offered him, holding the cookies. 

_Weell whats the harm in one??_

"Sure, why not. Thanks Haru-chan"

Haruhi and Kouki both took a bite at the same time. "It's not really that bad-" Haruhi commented.

"Yeah but she could have gone the easy route and made the three step ones. That would have been a lot easier."

Kouki continued tasting the burnt and slightly bitter cookie. 

"Let me try-" Kaoru he slyly tips up Haruhi's chin and took a bite of her cookie that **WAS STILL IN HER MOUTH!!!**

"Oppss looks like you got some crumbs on your face~" Hikaru held Haruhi's face and **PROCEEDED TO LICK HER CHEEK!!!**

Kouki gaped at the scene.

"Wahhh.... Why?!?!?" 

Ignoring Tamaki's mental breakdown from the act Haruhi complained.

"You know you could've just asked for one, and If you told me I would have rubbed it off myself-" She told the twins completely unfazed about the situation. 

"NOOO!!! That's worng Haru-chan!!" Kouki cried grabbing the brunette by the waist and hugged her to his chest whilst staring daggers at the twins.

"That was totally unhygienic!! They could have given you germs and viruses!!" He complained to the girl ignoring the twins protests, but before she could give a reply she was attacked again by Tamaki. 

"Please stop senpai! This is sexual harassment!!!" She complained pushing Tamaki off her.

"And Kouki-senpai, I'm pretty sure the twins are relatively clean." She turned to Kouki to explain.

And then the second wave of protests began Kouki, Tamaki and the twins all screamed at each other voices overlapping making what they said, pardon _screamed_ unintelligible to any others present in the room.

_hahahahaha!_ _! I haven't had this much fun in a while...._

Kouki thought to himself while shaking Tamaki back and forth as he had done to Haruhi earlier.

**"THIS IS ALL WRONG!!!"**

Renge screamed making all heads turn to her, stopping the on going chaos. A second passes of dead silence before she continued her proclamation.

" **BESIDES** KYOYA-SAMA~ **ALL YOUR CHARACTERS ARE WEAK!!"** She pointed to them **.**

"Weak???...." Kouki asked.

"YES!!! With character like these, it's only a matter of time before the girls will get tired of you!!! As your new manager I'll give you a new and improved characters that will surely capture every maidens hearts~ Let's start with you!!!"

She pointed to Honey.

"If you're cute and childish inside _and_ out then you are nothing but a child!!! So you will be the bully with a cute face that fights anyone that dares to call you cute!!!"

She said receiving a verbal gawk of questioning from Honey.

"Mori-senpai, you're his cousin who even though knows what he's doing is wrong is still standing beside him because he is your precious family!!!"

She then turned to the twins. Turning her pointed finger from Mori and Honey to the pair.

"The twins are basketball players that close themselves in their own world and don't let people in." 

Her point shifted from the twins to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun is a brilliant student that is always bullied by others."

And lastly she pointed her finger towards Tamaki.

"And Tamaki-san, you distract people with your looks, but on the inside you are absolutely lonely. You Are, The LONELY PRINCE!!!" She declared in a split second, and she turned to Kyoya-

"AHH!!!~ Kyoya-sama you are prefect as you are please stay the affectionate person you are~" She said to Kyoya.

"I am honored." He smile a sickeningly sweet and undoubtedly fake smile.

"Eehhhh.... She skipped me??" Kouki said pointing to himself stunned by what she said.

  
_I guess that's a good thing????....._

"Kyoya-senpai do something~" The twins whispered to Kyoya for help.

"But the president seems to be up for it-" He said pointing to Tamaki who is already immersed practicing his role.

"But more importantly, it seems like she forgot to give Kouki-kun a role." He continued giving a smirk towards Kouki. That made Renge stop what she was doing and stare at Kouki. 

She just _stared_ at him for a full minute not saying anything, making Kouki feel self-conscious. 

Kouki was just about to say something when Renge finally snapped out of her "trance".

"Kouki-kun!!! You're kind and friendly to everyone, making you everyone's best friend, but the truth is you are doing that not out of kindness or anything. Its because you are trying to redeem yourself of your past mistakes!!!" She exclaimed, with a finger pointing accusingly at kouki.

It took Kouki a few seconds to process what she just said and when he did, it shook him to the core.

With the most cold, emotionless and monotone voice he could muster, he said-

**" No"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that yet another chapter is complete!~
> 
> This took and IS longer than expected I can only blame myself on that....hehehehe
> 
> thanks Ale for the superb editing!😘
> 
> Ok so this might sound stupid but should I put a warning for this fanfic??? I mean I already wrote some dark shit but...meh idk does panic attacks warrant a warnig???
> 
> What do you think my dear readers~?
> 
> The editor Ale- Dear readers I think from here on out we probable won't have warnings for panic attack's but this doesn't mean we won't have other warnings (substance abuse\use etc)
> 
> So even if its something that might not be included or think that could cause some PTSD or panic. Comment in the section if you do need the warning on something in particular that we may use in the future this includes panic attacks. 
> 
> I don't car if you think that its somthing that's weird and would be an inconvenience I have my own stress and ptsd to help relate so ye
> 
> Have a good and safe day.
> 
> Until next time~


	10. Lights, Camera, Action!!

"C'mon Haruhi, he's catching up on us" Kouki dragged Haruhi by the arm running through the steady stream of rain. 

"Kouki-senpai, I can't ..." She stopped to catch her breath under the protection of a near-by tree. "But Haruhi!!!" Kouki tried to get her to move, but she didn't have any energy left in her and refused to move.

"Go Senpai! Run!!! Just leave me behind I'll be fine!!!" She cried for her Senpai to leave her and save himself.

" **No**. I am not leaving you behind! I'm not gonna just save myself, **not anymore.** " Kouki shouted at Haruhi.  
"If you stay then _I'm staying too_ , I'm not gonna run away _again._ "

At that moment Kouki forgot that this was just all an act, and had fallen too deep into the pit of sinking memories that clung to him like a---------------

"I'm not gonna lose someone over my selfish feelings. _I can't. **I won't.**_ " He spoke raw with emotion as he positioned himself in front of Haruhi, prepared to take on the imminent threat looming over the two's seemingly twisted fates.

 _'That ....wasn't in the script, was it?'_ Haruhi thought.

"You two can't run away forever-" Honey walked slowly to them with Mori in tow-

"If you want her you have to go through me first." Kouki stood, with an oddly calm expression that seemed stranger then Honeys' facade in front of Honey

"Fine then, I'm gonna show you what happens when someone crosses me." He took a step only to be held back by Mori.  
"Don't do it, Mitsukuni" He pleaded in his monotone voice. "You know by now that whenever you hurt others, you're actually just hurting yourself." 

Honey slapped Mori's hand away from his shoulder and snapped back in a forced voice. "I didn't ask you for any advice did I? You want me to put you over my knee again?" 

"Honey-Senpai he's right, you don't have to do this!" Kouki cried.

"Oh, just shut up! Haven't you have enough already?! You don't deserve _anything_ after what happened! You should...you....yo- UWAAHHHHH!!!" Honey broke the act and jumped on Kouki making him fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan!!!! I'm sorry Kou-chan!" He hugged the male and clung on like a koala.

" **CUT!!!** " Renge shouted enraged by what happened.

"What's wrong with you It was going so good!!! And Kouki!" She yelled,

"You added lines to my script!!!" 

* * *

"Here Senpai-" Haruhi held up a towel for Kouki.

"Thanks, Haru-chan~" Kouli responded sweetly, taking the towel.

"Did you see the filming crew Senpai? It seems a bit too much don't you think?" Haruhi commented turning to Kouki.  
"When you have the money to spare nothing is too much Haru-chan" He gave a half-smile back to the girl. "Huh, I guess so..." 

"It seems like they were brought here directly from Hollywood. For your information that director is a director of an award-winning movie." Kyoya kindly informed them with forced enthusiasm.

"Case. And. Point." 

"Besides in this script, why is Kaoru the seme?" Hikaru complained, waving the said script in his hands.

"Seme?" Haruhi questioned only to be waved off by the twins.

"If you don't understand just leave it be" They chorused together.

_'eh'_

* * *

' _uggghhhh, I really messed up didn't?_ '

Kouki sighed sitting against a wall as he cursed his luck.

  
_'Of all days to have sleep deprivation it had to be a day with the hosts'_

He looked up and glared at the sun.

"Fuck you, Mr. Sun, why do have to be so fucking bright-" holding his hand to shadow his eyes from the rays of Mr. Sun.

"Are you having a heat stroke or something?" A deep-voiced came from beside him making Kouki jump.

"SHIT, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL KYOUYA!" Kouki yellped holding his chest. Earning a bemused smile form the ice king.

"You have to stop freaking doing thaaatttt!!!" Cried Kouki, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Now why would I do that?" He casually replied, getting a glare from Kouki. Which only made him smile a little back at the perpetrator. 

Seeing the small smile, Kouki quickly turned away hiding his face, which he could slowly feel heating up.

Fuckfuckfuckhessocuteomgomgom 

"You were quite late this morning" Kyoya continued, completely ignoring Kouki's 'situation'

"Yeah, so what??? Mommy's gonna punish me now??" He taunted a smirk now replacing the blush

That made a scowl appeared on Kyoya's face that was gon in seconds "Just curious" He hummed 

"Didn't you hear curiosity killed the cat. And I would say that you and a cat...hmmm there's not much difference there" with that He quickly stood up from his position and ran to Haruhi far from said cat to avoid its wrath

"Such a child" Kyoya could only sigh watching Kouki's back as he ran, a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

"HA....RU....-CHAN!!!" Kouki jumped Haruhi from behind startling the poor brunette.

"Moooouuu Kouki-senpai please don't do that" she pouted at him, moving his hands away from her.

"But you're soo cute haru-chan~~~," He said pinching her non-existent chubby cheeks making her blush

"Stop that!!" She slapped his hand away and turned around so that her back is facing him. Making Kouki's smirk turn into a large smile

Hugging her shoulders he rests his chin on her head 'Damn she's the perfect hight for this'

"Now now Haru-chan that's not how you should talk to your brother now is it" He tutted at her, his smile noticeable from his voice.

Looking straight in front Haruhi replied, "since when did I have a brother?? And why would I want an annoying one like you." She managed to say with a monotone voice. But her actions betrayed her as her warm hands were holding onto Kouki's and a pink blush visible to Kouki making him feel butterflies

"Soo cold haru-chan~~" He pouted holding her tighter in his arms.

"Whatever senpai. Now let go Renge's coming" She shrugged off his hands instead stood beside him close enough so that their arms touch.

'OMG HARU-CHAN IS A TSUNDERE!!'

"Kouki-senpai good you're here too. I looked for you everywhere" Renge walked towards the two dragging 2 scary-looking dudes with her

"These two men will be playing the villain for the final scene," she said happily ignoring their protests

'they don't look that willing' he sweatdropped

"According to my research, they are from a Yakuza family so they will be perfect for the roll" turning a blue eyes to their protest and objections she dragged them to the set. 

Or at least she tried to-

" What's wrong with this women LET US GO!!" one of the brutes struggled against her hold 

'shit. This for sure won't end well' Kouki moved forward reading to take action if needed

"Renge I don't think they want to" Haruhi tried to reason with their manager but only fell to deaf ears

"That's it's!!!" Letting go of all of their anger they pushed Renge as hard as they could-

It all happened in a split second.

Haruhi moved without thinking, 'WTF HARU-CHAN!' 

Kouki ran to her just in time to get behind the girls and lessen the impact.

A crash followed by a thud was the only thing that followed 

'shittt!!' Kouki cursed body slumped on the ground face grimaced in pain. His back had hit the window and pieces of the glass had cut his back.

"Kouki-senpai!!!!" Haruhi yelled in alarm rushing to his side.

Tamaki who heard the yell rushed to see what happens "Haruhi?!??" 

Tamaki stood frozen taking in the scene in front of him-

Haruhi in near tears kneeling next to kouki who at a glance looked normal but when you look closer you could see blood dripping to the ground 

Tamaki saw red. He took the closest guy and held him by the collar "Which one of you did this" malice dripping in his voice 

Gone was the prince-like fairy tale Tamaki. He glared hard at the guy and his hold tightens almost choking the guy. 

"S-su-ouh I..can't... bre..eath..." The man struggled against Tamaki's surprisingly stronghold

His 'friend' just stood at the side frozen maybe by fear

Haruhi watched her senpai in awe 'i never knew he had this side to him' she thought as she continues to stare at Tamaki 

"Who.Did.That. To.Him" Tamaki snarled at the choking man in his hold 

"I-ii-can-t b-bb-reea-th" the man gasped out 

Tamaki was just about to threaten the man when-

"TAMAKI ENOUGH!!" Kouki hugged Tamaki's waist to his chest using his good arm. Making Tamaki loosen his hold just enough for the man to slip away and without taking a breath quickly dash away with his 'friend' petrified.

Haruhi didn't even notice when Kouki stood up 

"That's enough Tamaki...I'm fine" kouki nuzzled into Tamaki's neck.

It took Tamaki a few seconds to process what happened and when he did his eyes swelled up with tears 

"Bu-but kouki you're bleeding" He stuttered shaking in Kouki's arm 

Grinning from ear to ear kouki held up his injured arm "It's just a little cut. See?? And it stopped bleeding already" 

True to his words, kouki only got a small graze on his sidearm. 

" But more importantly I think Haruhi cried," He said changing the subject knowing Tamaki would fuss over Haruhi 

And that he did 

"CUT!"

"That.Was.Perfect~ Please tell me you got all that!!" Renge who was uneffected by the whole scene screamed at the movie crew which was recording the whole thing 

"What in the everliving fuck is wrong with her" kouki mutter walking towards Haruhi and Tamaki 

"The only thing we need next is a perfect narration from kyoya-sama" She said with fire in her eyes already imagining the completion of 'her' movie 

'SMASH' 

Kyoya smashed the camera lenses. A cold icy look on his face that would make hell freez-over 

"K-kyo-kyoya-sama..." Renge stuttered out not believe what just happened

"I'm sorry but having a recording of our members using violence would be bad for us." He said voice hard and cold

"And also causing trouble like this until making one of our members injured is just infuriating and troublesome" He continued making Renge pale and tears start falling from her eyes

"Now Tamaki take Kouki to the club room to get his wounds treated" He finished as he walked away ignoring the sobbing girl

"No!! Kyoya-sama would never say that!!!!!" She wailed " Kyoya-sama is filled with affection and kindness!!! He would never say such things" she continued to cry 

"But that's not true now is it" Tamaki said, carefully taking kouki arm walking away from her to take him to the club room. 

That was the last straw as Renge collapses to the ground tears streaming down her face.

"But that's fine right. I mean getting to know someone you like is fun in a way" Haruhi said comforting the sobbing girl. 

" But Renge you see...it's fine to do things your way but your actions have consequences. Kouki-senpai got hurt protecting us and while I Know You didn't mean for that to happen its still partially your fault." Haruhi continued voice stern but soft as if scolding a child 

Renge stared at Haruhi as realization hit her. 

"I'm...sorryyyy" she cried for forgiveness

"You should be saying that to kouki-senpai" she said as she wipes her tears away. 

"I'm sure he'll forgive you" Haruhi gave a big smile 

Drying her tears Renge slowly got up "Are you sure...??" she asked fearfully reflecting on her actions

"I promise" Haruhi said to Renge making the girl smile 

' I'll do better next time' she thought determine to change herself

* * *

"I'm fine Tamaki, it's just a graze" kauki tried to pull his hand away from Tamaki who's dragging him to the club room 

"Don't be ridiculous you're injured and it needs to be treated" Tamaki continued to drag him 

'Nooo you don't understand I'm cover with fucking hickeys!!!!!' kouki yelled in his head cursing his luck

By the time he was about to start protesting again they already arrived at the club room

"Come on, the first aid kit is in the prep room" Tamaki said as he led kouki to said room 

'u know what fuck it' Kouki sighed accepting his fate when he got an idea

Kouki cought up to Tamaki and pointed to a room in the corner "It's that room right??" He asked in which he earned a nod from the oblivious blond

He made a dash to the room and locked it behind him.

"Kouki open this door!!!" Tamaki banged on the door yelling for kouki to unlock it.

"I'll be finee Tamaki. I know how to dress wounds"He yelled back to the door after that Tamaki went quite

"Huh...I guess he gave up" He shrugged going through the first aid kit.

' damn this is for construction sites' he gaped at the contents of the box ' must be mother's doing' he snickered at the nickname

"Now let's get this over with" 

.

.

.

.

"Shit..how am I supposed to do my back...." He sighed contemplating his choices

1\. ~~I could just wrap it with the risk of shards of glass and infections~~

2\. Call one of the hosts...

3\. ~~Haruhi~~

"Siiiighhhhhh" he rubbed his hands on his face "second choice it is. But who????...."

"With the amount of hickeys and bite marks on me Tamaki and Honey-senpai are out ~~to innocent~~ with honey out Mori-senpai is out too, there's NO WAY I'm letting Kyoya see me like this....Soo..that leaves the twins." 

Satisfied with his choice he went to the door and opened it just enough to look outside. 

He looked around but there's no sign of Tamaki anywhere

He took a step outside "Tamaki??"

"The boss went outside to get Haruhi" Came a voice from the side 

"WAAAAAAAA!!!" Kouki jumped slightly from the scare holding his chest 

~~~~"Fucking hell will people stop scaring me already!! It's not good for my heart" he glared at the owner of the voice or owners in this case

"Sorry kouki-senpai we didn't mean to" Hikaru apologized but his face says otherwise with the large grin in place 

"Yeah senpai , you're just Soo easy to scare. It's not our fault" kaoru snickered next to his twin

Kouki sighed " well whatever, I was about to get you guys anyways" he grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them inside locking the door behind him 

"Ok. Sooo...I need some help with the cuts on my back, I can't exactly reach it by myself" 

" Yeah... We heard what happened from the boss" Kaoru said taking the first aid kit from the table 

" You should have been more careful senpai. What if it was more that a few cuts..." Hikaru left that sentence hanging and moved Kouki to sit on a stool in the middle of the room soo that he had kaoru behind him and Hikaru at the front.

"Yeah yeah I promise to be careful next time mothers" kouki was too sleep deprived to argue that it wasn't technically his fault

"But before you start I'll have to warn you.... I slept with a dog in heat last night " He warned the twins as he shrugged his shirt off

The was a moment of silence....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss~ I'm not gonna say I'm surprised that this took so long to finish bcoz I'm shit at multitasking Soo.....I'm sorry ig
> 
> For those who asked If I'm abandoning this fanfic the answer is NO. But it might take some time for the chapters to come out but I won't stop until this finishes. 
> 
> Sooo I hope u guys enjoy this chapter~ Sorry for the long wait and all 
> 
> Happy New Year🎉 may next year be less shitty than this year 💕
> 
> If u have any questions feel free to ask~~✌️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading until the end. I will reveal more about Kouki Yoshihiro as this fanfiction progresses.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes be it in my grammar,spelling or any typos please point it out.
> 
> Also if you happen to have any writing tips I would be soo thankful if you could comment or message me. I am new to this and will accept any Constructive criticisms and/or opinions. 
> 
> Until next time~~


End file.
